villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scrappy-Doo (live action film)
|type of villain = Hegemonic Fallen Hero}} Scrappy Cornelius "Dappy" Doo, also known as Scrappy Rex after he transforms into his monstrous form, is a character in the Scooby-Doo franchise and the main antagonist of the first live action film Scooby-Doo: The Movie. Unlike his cartoon counterpart in the TV series, he is portrayed as Scooby-Doo's spoiled nephew in the film who plots to get revenge on his former friends, Mystery Inc. for abandoning him years ago and wants to use the Daemon Ritus to absorb all souls in order to rule both Spooky Island and the world. In the film, he was voiced by in his normal form, and by in his monstrous form. Most of the film in his Emile Mondavarious costume, he was portrayed by , who also played Edmund Blackadder in Blackadder. Biography Beginnings Introduced in 1979, Scrappy is infamous as one of the most hated fictional characters of all time. With his high-pitched voice, along with his pompous know-it-all attitude, he was perceived as extremely obnoxious and annoying by fans and critics alike. In Scooby-Doo: The Movie During a flashback recalled by Velma at one point in the film, Scrappy is first seen harassing the gang in the Mystery Machine, bragging about how he will fight ghosts and monsters. Fred tells him he has told him before ghosts do not exist (referencing the fact that the versions of the show Scrappy is in by portraying real supernatural creatures as commonplace). Scrappy argues that ghosts do exist and when he finds them, he'll give them a dose of his "puppy power" and he then urinates on Daphne, giving a long hot stream of yellow pee on her as he sighs with relief, demonstrating his puppy power, much to Daphne's disgust. When Scrappy realizes this, he gasps in shock and Fred immediately stops the Mystery Machine, sending Scrappy flying into the windscreen. As he slides off, Fred scolds him for urinating on Daphne. After fixing himself, Scrappy crosses his arms and irritably insists it was an accident, but Fred calls his bluff and angrily tells him he was marking his territory. Scrappy angrily tells him he isn't worthy of being the team leader. He then demands that the gang appoints him as the new leader or else he'll leave. Scrappy is then unceremoniously thrown out of the van in the middle of the desert along with his suitcase, with no one giving a second thought (not even Scooby). The puppy hollers out to them they can't do this since people adore him (which is not exactly true). He then kicks his suitcase in frustration and anger and hurts his foot. Scrappy says he's as cute as "a Powerpuff Girl" and that he'll get his own TV show as he sits on his suitcase, alone and friendless. However after this, Scrappy plotted revenge against his former friends. Several years later, Scrappy went to a theme park called Spooky Island, which was on a faraway island, abducted its owner Emile Mondavarious and locked him up in a hole. He built a mechanical version of him and impersonated him with it. He then met and teamed up with an insane man named N' Goo Tuana and a wrestler named Zarkos. Scrappy and his allies summoned an army of monstrous purple demons with a pyramid object called the Daemon Ritus. Scrappy planned to command the purple demons to help him enslave the world (this was probably to get back at Scooby and the others) but the monsters die when exposed to sunlight, so they possessed humans to become immune to sunlight while Scrappy and his gang stole the humans' souls, converted them into protoplasm and kept in a cauldron in a cave beneath the island. After Scrappy absorbs the souls, he would be to become a powerful monster known as Scrappy Rex. He needed the soul of his uncle Scooby (a "pure soul") in order to complete his transformation and become unstoppable (probably because he and Scooby are related). He invited Scooby and his friends to Spooky Island to solve a mystery, when really it was so they could witness Scrappy's triumph and revenge. He greeted the gang in his Mondavarious disguise and told them the case details. He later greeted the gang in his Mondavarious disguise again that night during a party when the demons attacked. Scrappy left with the demons and they captured many people including Fred and Velma, however Shaggy rescued them. Eventually Scrappy's minions captured Scooby and brought him to him. While Scrappy was still in his Mondavarious disguise, he asked Scooby to be a sacrificed to which he agreed. During this, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma and Fred figured out Mondavarious was behind the plot and went to recuse Scooby. Scrappy's minions captured Fred and Velma and Scrappy, in his Mondavarious disguise used the Daemon Ritus and absorbed some souls. He was about to absorb Scooby's soul when suddenly, Shaggy jumped on the claw holding it and released it. Shaggy knocked Scrappy's robot and Fred and Velma approached it, the Daemon Ritus melted into the Mondavarious bot, and here Scrappy finally revealed himself. With the Daemon Ritus stuck to his chest, Scrappy morphed into a giant monster and knocked Fred and Velma aside. He then chased Scooby and Shaggy until he finally had them cornered. He then managed to capture Scooby after Shaggy's girlfriend Mary Jane, possessed by a demon, brings him over. Scooby orders his nephew to sit down and pokes him in his nose, causing Scrappy to roar in anger and take him over to the Pinscher to extract his protoplasm. However, Zarkos falls over the vat after his fight with Daphne (who pushed him in), releasing the people's protoplasm to their bodies, returning to their body while the demons exploded from being exposed to the sunlight reflection on the skeleton disco ball. Refusing to admit defeat, Scrappy goes ballistic and tells Fred and Velma their fight isn't over and he'll still kill them, but Shaggy controls the claw and pulls the Daemon Ritus out of his chest, returning Scrappy to his normal form. Scrappy faces Scooby, telling him he can still take him and he challenges him to a rematch, but an annoyed Scooby easily whacks Scrappy into a wall. Scrappy and his henchmen are then arrested and taken to prison as police helicopters arrive on the island, with a humiliated Scrappy being taken away in a dog cage by the police officer. His last words to the gang are, "And I would have gotten away with it, too! If not for you meddling sons of--", only to be cut off by a police officer shutting the door as the puppy continues to rant and rave. The gang are in shock over Scrappy almost saying the bad word (also wondering where he heard it), but the subject is immediately changed with the news people talking to the gang again. It's currently unknown what happened to Scrappy and his henchmen in the end, but they most likely remained in prison for life. Personality Scrappy is characterized by extreme arrogance and egomania, believing he could overpower any opponents with his "puppy power". He is also very blasphemous, manipulative, and disrespectful towards the gang and frequently mocked them, calling them "losers" (and later, even trying to call them "meddling sons of--", but was cut off before he could finish). His insistence that ghosts were real, coupled with his obnoxious and detestable behavior, annoyed Mystery, Inc. to no end, culminating with Scrappy arrogantly demanding that they appoint him their "unquestioned" leader or else he would leave, foolishly believing that they valued his company, when in reality, they would gladly take the chance to get rid of him (even his own uncle). This led to his abandonment, which would cause his downward spiral into outright villainy. As a villain, Scrappy shows no problem with committing murder and kidnapping and was perfectly happy to consume the souls of thousands (perhaps millions or trillions) of innocent people in order to increase his own power, kill Mystery, Inc., and rule the world with his army of monsters. Upon assuming the form of Scrappy Rex, he becomes even more brutal, arrogant, and insensitive, and even after his defeat, he still insists that he could kill the gang, only to be quickly overpowered (though his ego was not damaged in the slightest). The Scrappy from the cartoons is also egotistical, tough-acting, and overconfident, though not as obnoxious and to a much lesser extent, and is also more judicious, analytical, and intelligent, sometimes proving to be an even better sleuth than most of the gang, with the possible exception of Velma. He also idolizes Scooby, and is firmly loyal to the group, often courageously (or brazenly) standing up for them when they were being attacked. How Scrappy went from cocky but heroic to obnoxious and demanding (then villainous and cruel) is unknown, though perhaps in the cartoons, he never became a villain and/or something really terrible happened to him — or was caused by him, inadvertently or otherwise — that caused the gang to stop talking about him. A running gag in the shows is Scrappy always finding his nose buried in a hot, sweaty armpit. Scooby Doo loves to prank his nephew by sneaking up on him while he sleeps, wrapping an arm around his head, and letting the stench wake the puppy. Scrappy always tries to struggle and get away, but he always ends up huffing the fumes for a long time. Appearance In his normal form in the live action film, Scrappy is a small brown Great Dane like Scooby but wears a black studded collar unlike Scooby who wears a traditional collar that is blue. As Scrappy Rex, he is a muscular, overweight and monstrous creature with large teeth, sharp claws and huge eyebrows. He is was significantly larger than he was before and on his chest contains the Daemon Ritus. While disguised as Emile, Scrappy had the appearance of an eccentric and friendly middle aged man wearing a variety of different snazzy clothes before changing into regal blue robes in the film's climax. In the cartoon, he was a small brown Great Dane puppy with a blue collar the same as his uncle. Powers and Abilities To be added Quotes }} In other media Thanks to Scrappy being the villain in the movie (and of course being unpopular), he isn't seen again in any more Scooby Doo projects. Although he is sometimes referred to, regarding on how nobody likes him. *In a Cartoon Network bumper, Scrappy rants about how other cartoons are getting more love and fame than he is. Shaggy is seen in that bumper, and he backs away in sheer terror at the very sight of him. *In another bumper, Scrappy is in a locker room with other cartoon dogs saying mean things about Scooby behind his back. Scrappy says he was brought onto Scooby's show because they needed good acting. Scooby then enters and sit in front of Scrappy. A picture of Daphne is seen on a locker. *In a 6 minute Scooby Doo cartoon on the Aloha, Scooby-Doo! DVD, Freddy mentions a sixth member of the group to which the gang gasps at. Shaggy mentions they were not supposed to talk about Scrappy. Fred says he meant the Mystery Machine. *In the 2008 direct-to-video movie Scooby Doo and the Goblin King, dolls of Scrappy appear when the possessed Mystery Machine (turned into a monster by Krudsky) chases Freddy. The van then crashes onto them and destroys the dolls and the stand. *In the Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated episode The Siren's Song, Fred and Daphne are walking down the halls of the Crystal Cove Spook Museum which houses the costumes of Mystery, Inc.'s defeated past enemies, like the Ghost of Captain Cutler, the Miner 49er, and the Space Kook, when Daphne spots a statue of Scrappy. Daphne mentioned she hadn't seen Scrappy's statue before, before Fred hurriedly turned her away and reminded her that they'd agreed never to speak of Scrappy again, probably so they wouldn't upset Scooby. Some fans have suggested this might refer to the events of the live-action Scooby-Doo film, implying that the events of the movie actually happened in the Mystery Incorporated universe some time before the events of Mystery Incorporated, which makes sense since the Luna Ghost from the movie appeared in the shows pilot episode Beware The Beast From Below, though others believe otherwise due to canonicity differences. *In a promo for Cartoon Network's 20th anniversary, when the CN characters are taking a picture, Jake the Bulldog pulls Scrappy out of the photo before it is taken. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby appeared in that bumper. *There is a game on cartoonnetwork.com called "Scrappy Stinks". The object of the game is to throw things at Scrappy and not Shaggy or Scooby. Trivia *The twist of having Scrappy as the villain in the film was one of the few positively received aspects. Also, the Scooby Doo TV movies and The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo were as well. However, even though movie critics loved it, audiences were angry at Scooby for leaving his poor nephew to die in the desert. In fact, lots of newcomers to the show wanted Scrappy to be a hero again. *Scrappy was also in one of the bloopers of the 2003 Scooby-Doo film Scooby-Doo! And The Monster of Mexico. *In the 2005 short film An evening with the Scooby gang, Fred mentions a sixth member of Mystery Inc. and Shaggy says they're not supposed to talk about Scrappy. *Scrappy appeared in a 1999 comic book. *Scrappy is also portrayed as a villain in the comic book series Scooby Apocalypse. *Scooby irresponsibly leaves Scrappy in the desert to fend for himself, which led to serious consequences. But then again he's not actually a puppy in the movie. *Scrappy's original voice actor in the 1979 series was Lennie Weinrib. *Scrappy's voice actor from 1980 to 1989, Don Messick was also Scooby's original voice actor. *Scrappy's voice actor in the 2002 movie, Scott Innes also voiced Scooby in Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (because of Messick's death in October 24, 1997) and both Scooby and Shaggy in Scooby-Doo! And The Witch's Ghost, Scooby-Doo! And The Alien Invaders and Scooby-Doo! And The Cyber Chase. He also played classic Scooby villain The Creeper in Cyber Chase but was uncredited. *Scrappy has the most ironic fate of all cartoon characters. He saved and then ruined Scooby Doo. However, it could be argued whether or not it was Scrappy's fault. *At one point in the film, Velma reveals that Scrappy is in fact not a puppy, but has a glandular disorder. *HB didn't intend for Scrappy to be evil and wanted him to be reintroduced properly in a very positive light. Thanks to Warner Bros, and most notably James Gunn, the writer of the 2002 film, Scrappy never appeared again, sadly. *In fact, DVD releases of Scooby Doo TV films and shows starring Scrappy don't include him in the trailers, TV commercials or the description on the DVD menus and cover. This is most likely due to the infamy Scrappy received over the years. *Scrappy was seen in a 2014 State Farm ad. *In 2015, Warner Bros. released a DVD containing Scrappy's first 16 episodes and Scrappy was included on the front cover. *One of the 2015 LEGO Scooby-Doo sets features a monster from one of Scrappy's episodes but Scrappy is not featured in the set. *Scrappy's appearance in the movie was probably hinted at when Warner Bros. released Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf and Scooby-Doo and The Ghoul School, two of his earlier movies in the Scooby-Doo franchise on DVD before the release of the film. *Despite being infamous, Scrappy is often chosen as Boomeroyalty on Boomerang, where they have a month-long marathon with Scooby Doo projects starring him. *Despite being the main antagonist of the film, Scrappy has little screen time as himself and is mostly in his Emile Mondavarious disguise and the only scenes (aside from the end) of him without his Emile Mondavarious disguise are Velma's flashback and his transformation into Scrappy Rex. **On a related note, an instance of foreshadowing that Mondavarious was actually Scrappy was displayed when he, as his said persona, was seen scratching his face in a way that only a dog would do. **Given the scope of his scheme and how he endangered billions of not trillions of people, this version of Scrappy could be one of the most evil villains in the franchise. Despite this, his more comedic traits and little screen time prevent him from being purely evil as Mola Ram from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. External links *Scrappy-Doo - Heroes Wiki. Navigation pl:Scrappy-Doo (Scooby Doo Film) Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Imprisoned Category:Power Hungry Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Leader Category:Collector of Souls Category:Brutes Category:Mutated Category:Arrogant Category:Related to Hero Category:Hegemony Category:Comedy Villains Category:Traitor Category:Cheater Category:Murderer Category:Control Freaks Category:Egotist Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Spy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tragic Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Monster Master Category:Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Betrayed Category:Outcast Category:Tyrants Category:Summoners Category:Charismatic Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wealthy Category:Fighters Category:Delusional Category:Mongers Category:Predator Category:Giant Category:Parody/Homage Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Weaklings Category:Wrathful Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Abusers Category:Envious Category:Insecure Category:Necessary Evil Category:Dimwits Category:Self-Aware Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil Creator Category:Torturer Category:Dark Priests